


Water vs. Milk

by GoldenMoon_42



Series: Izzy's IronStrange Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, IronStrange Bingo 2019, IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: IronStrange Week 2019 Day 5 (5/25): Chocolate.IronStrange Bingo Square: Water.Stephen and Tony are attempting to make hot chocolate. However, the proper way to make hot chocolate is different for the two men.





	Water vs. Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 5 of IronStrange Week for Chocolate. This is also for my IronStrange Bingo prompt for WATER. 
> 
> This started as IronStrange and then it turned into Dr. Pepperony.
> 
> Stephen, Pepper, and Tony got married years before Infinity War and Pepper was already pregnant with Morgan. Tony is the bio dad, I guess, but Stephen and Tony are both Morgan's dads.
> 
> This is 1 year after Endgame where Tony freakin survives, so Morgan would be 5 or 6.
> 
> Morgan's nicknames  
> Pepper: Mo  
> Stephen: Morgie  
> Tony: Morgoona
> 
> Pepper is Momma  
> Stephen is Papa  
> Tony is Daddy
> 
> I forgot about the lake cabin that Tony and Pepper lived in, so I made them live in the Stark Mansion in New York. This is what it [looks like](https://www.trendir.com/70s-home-transformed-into-modern-masterpiece/).
> 
> NOT BETA READ. ANY MISTAKES ARE MINE.

It was a night on a cold snowy December day, and Stephen and Tony were in the kitchen. The two were trying to make hot chocolate for the rest of the family, who were sat on the couches in the room across the kitchen watching a movie as they waited for the drinks. However, Tony and Stephen were caught in an argument on the proper ways of making hot chocolate. Tony had set a pot on the stove for the water while Stephen had done the same for the milk, and both waited for it to boil. Both men then leaned against the counter across from the stove. 

 

“Stephen, darling,” stated Tony, the look on Tony’s face was one of disbelief, his eyes furrowed and his head tilted,  “That is not how you make hot chocolate.”

 

“Tony, honey,” returned Stephen, his face calm, as though he’s had this conversation before, “this is the proper way of making hot chocolate.

 

“Milk is for wusses my dear,” Tony scoffed, jokingly, as he leaned into Stephen’s space until his lips were in the range of Stephen’s lips.

 

“That’s just your black coffee loving side poking through, Babe,” came Stephen’s reply, not fazed at all by the quick soft kiss Tony gave him. Tony pouted when Stephen didn’t change his mind. Both men turned to look to the couches when they heard the soft padding of feet walk towards them. There in all their glory was Pepper with Morgan in her arms. 

 

“Mo wanted to know when the hot chocolate will be ready,” said Pepper as she adjusted her hold on Morgan.

 

“May-may wantth the thocolate dwink too,” lisped Morgan, her voice soft.

 

“We’ll be there with the chocolate Morgie,” soothed Stephen, giving a slight glare to Tony for making the others wait for longer for the hot chocolate.

 

“Pep, the light of my life,” began Tony, “water or milk for the hot chocolate? Cuz Stephen here is a heathen, who thinks adding milk is the proper way to make hot chocolate.”

 

A look of fond exasperation appeared on Pepper’s face, as she looked from her boys to Morgan who was copying Pepper’s look, “Really boys? Personally, I’d go with milk.”

 

Tony gave a shocked gasp, as he brought a hand to his heart, “Betrayed by my own wife.”

 

“I think you mean  _ our  _ wife, Tony,” mused Stephen, a smile on his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. As Tony turned to look at Stephen, he noticed the look of mischief and victory clear in his eyes.

“Morgoona, water or milk?”

 

“Water in thocolate dwink,” came Morgan’s voice her voice muffled a bit as her face was crammed into the crook of Pepper’s neck.

 

“Yes, Morgoona! Water is the best. I love you, Goona.” crowed Tony, happy to have Morgan on his side.

 

“I love you 3000.” 

 

“See she loves me more than you two so much that she took my side!” quipped Tony, clapping his hands.

 

Stephen, who was facing the stove, turned around with both pots of hot water and milk and rolled his eyes as he met Pepper’s eye, amused by their husband’s antics. Stephen raising his voice a bit said, “May...”

 

“Nope, I’m Switzerland. I’m taking no sides. I just want my hot chocolate,” came May’s voice from the couch across the kitchen still watching the movie, “Peter can show you how to make the proper hot chocolate.”

 

Having heard what May had said, Peter jumped over the couch and walked over to the quartet in the kitchen.

 

“So kid, milk or water?” asked Tony, curious of Peter’s answer.

 

“Both.”

 

With a look confusion on both Stephen’s and Tony’s face, the two turned their heads to look at each other and back to Peter who was now in their space taking the pot of hot water in his right hand and pouring it into the chocolate mix in the mug in his left. 

 

“What?” came the three voices of Pepper, Stephen, and Tony.

 

“Yeah, you take hot water, and then you pour the cold milk in to cool off the hot chocolate a bit and then add whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon on top,” said Peter, as he turned to the other mugs of chocolate mix and poured the water into the mugs.

 

“Kid, you come up with the craziest ideas, but somehow they make sense,” Tony said impressed. 

 

After that night, Stephen and Tony made hot chocolate using both water and milk. The Stark-Strange-Potts-Parker household enjoyed the mixture whenever they had movie night again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Kudos and Comments give me life!!!!
> 
> Thanks to Vi and Jer for helping decide who would use milk or water for hot chocolate.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) .


End file.
